


Water Falls

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Irish & Water [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chaos is Good with Kids, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Water Trickles</p>
<p>Chaos meets the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing just popped up like the first in the series. Chaos is chatty so I just listened and wrote. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Chaos hung back as Barret dropped off both Denzel and Marlene. Both were closing in on the age where maturity would come to them. Chaos didn't know what to make of them, if they remembered his Host or not. 

"Chaos, this is Denzel. Marlene, I don't know if you remember his Host or not..." Cloud introduced them both to Chaos. He was surprised when Marlene went straight for his legs, peered up and grinned. 

"Did you get a phone?" She asked and he nodded mutely. "Can we go down to Aerith's church?" Marlene questioned as her much smaller fingers laced with Chaos's claws easily. He made sure he had the updated, crush-proof PHS that he'd been... _gifted_ with by ShinRa on him. Denzel took his other claw and Chaos left with a confused look at both his lovers.

* * *

The second they left the sight of AVALANCHE the children turned to Chaos with matching expressions. 

"Thanks." 

"What for?" Chaos replied as he watched them both, careful to keep an eye out for suspicious people. 

"For saving me and then Cloud, when he wouldn't wake up." Marlene offered as Denzel agreed. 

"Yeah. Me too." 

"You're welcome. Where are we actually going?" Chaos asked as they walked along the semi-busy streets of the once bustling city. Vincent had seen it at it's busiest, just before the SOLDIER Program and nearly forty years later, the town (reforged and renamed) was finally starting to pick up again. 

"The other geostigma kids stay at a place," Denzel responded as he swung their joined hands. The adults around them gave Chaos a wide-berth, staring after they moved past at Marlene and Denzel. "ShinRa sponsored and all." 

"I see." Chaos knew that ShinRa Jr. was cleaning up both his father's and his own mess after the fact. Geostigma had been a huge part of it; now there were places that had been built in record time for people affected by it, people who had lost loved ones and now the city was renewing itself. 

"They kinda wanted to meet Vincent but you're a part of him too. You remember everything he does, right?" Denzel asked as he looked up. 

"I do. I have been present since before the fall of Sephiroth but I was... softened by Vincent. My presence was trapped within a Summon years before and now I reside within him. We spoke at great length after Sephiroth's second defeat and during the events of Deepground. So, yes, we are very close." Chaos gave them an edited version of the events but they seemed happy enough that they'd been given it at all. 

"Dad doesn't like to talk about you or Vincent very much. He says Mama was killed by ShinRa," Marlene murmured as they turned yet another corner in the vast growth of the city and came upon a park. "We're almost there." 

The grass that flourished in the Mako-tainted city came as a brief surprise before he remembered that Cloud personally watered these lots with the church water. There was a main of groundwater running under the park and he rocked back when they wanted to go forward while releasing their hands. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing bad, Marlene, just something that might help Cloud." He assured with a brief smile, close-mouthed because of his fangs. 

"Oh. Denzel, wait." She grabbed the cuff of Denzel's sleeve and stood as Chaos knelt, claws digging furrows in the earth before he found where the water could spring up. Chaos pulled on the water as Aerith assisted him in bringing it to the surface. The pool burbled the same as the church spring, the water clear and cool as he tasted it. "Wow." 

"How did you do that?" Denzel asked, bright eyes looking at him with awe. 

"I am connected to the Planet similarly to the way Cloud is, though I have not done something like that in a while." He shrugged and flicked the thick, dark earth back onto the ground from his claws. 

"Still coming?" 

"My apologies for the small delay," he replied as Marlene took his hand again.

* * *

He found himself regaling the children with the way things were before Sephiroth ... even before most of human kind. They were utterly engaged, asking questions left and right. Chaos spoke of the battles he'd faced and, by the time the center closed, found himself at the center of a very disappointed group of children who had to go to dinner. 

"Rest assured, little ones, I will be back with Marlene and Denzel." Chaos murmured as they whined. "You cannot pay attention if you are hungry. Eat and I will return." 

He took the hands of Marlene and Denzel as they strode to the church, eventually picking them up as they tired. Chaos carried the two into the quiet building as he spotted a worried Cloud. 

"They were with you the whole time?" Gloved hands reached out to stroke away their hair as Cloud chuckled softly. "Go figure." He texted Tifa and what looked like Barret's number, closing the phone to kiss Chaos on tip-toe. 

"There is a center for those who were infected with geostigma," Chaos commented as he continued to carry the children, Cloud pushing Fenrir along with ease. "They were... rather accepting." 

"I told you." Cloud replied as he leaned over the bike to kiss Chaos again. "Missed you shuffling around 7th Heaven." 

"Is that what you call organizing your deliveries?" he teased. 

"Yeah." 

Here in the half-light of the sunset Chaos admitted to himself that taking the chance had been worth the broken wing. Cloud's hair glowed as the last rays of the sun hit it, revealing an amused Tifa as she waited for them to come in. 

"Have a good day?" She inquired as they settled the children into bed with a snack next to the bed and a note that said their dinners were in the refrigerator. 

"I did." Chaos hummed as he nuzzled against her strong shoulder. "Your intuition has yet to be wrong." 

"I'm not perfect, Chaos." She pointed out with a shake of her head. 

"To have flaws is to be human," he agreed as he swayed them from side-to-side before scooping her up to watch Cloud cook dinner. "Perfection is over-rated." 

"Well, if you put it that way..." She laughed softly as she pressed kisses to his cheek, chin and lips. "Dinner?" 

"Of course."

* * *

After the dishes are washed (the bar closed down for the night) Chaos purred as Tifa and Cloud drew Nibel letters with their fingertips across bare skin. He yawned quietly, his fangs lightly clicking as they touched. Being the focus of two rather single-minded and determined individuals did have its benefits after all. 

"Chaos?" 

"Mmm." 

"Teef and I have been thinking about taking a few days off. Just the three of us." Cloud mentioned as he gave Chaos's shoulder a light nip. "Cid volunteered his cottage in Del Sol, said it wasn't getting much use and that the entire stretch of beach next to it's his. We'd have to clean up a bit of dust but..." 

"We want to spend time with you that's just us." Tifa clarified when Cloud paused. "I know you're unsure about the Mark and a lot of things now that the world's peaceful. Lucrecia and you had a long chat too but some things—" 

"Require attention." Chaos rumbled softly as he sat up and gathered them close. "Thinking about the future, our future, is a good thing. Is Anita running the bar in our absence?" 

"Mm-hmm. Reeve'll take over watering the parks." Cloud replied as he carefully stroked around the glowing Protomateria embedded in Chaos's chest. "So is that a yes?" 

"It is." He hummed as he cuddled them both, his wings curling around their bodies to hold in the warmth. Chaos cocked his head to the side as he listened to Vincent. "We should take sunblock."

"What do you mean, sun—Oh. _Right_." Cloud frowned and Tifa laughed, bring forth Chaos's own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
